Imitate the Action of the Goldfish
by rcm1234567
Summary: There are a lot of Kim Possible Fan Fictions where the Doctors Possible seem to accept Kim's romantic entanglements without a murmur.  I wrote this to try and show that maybe they weren't so cool about it every time.


**Imitate the Action of the Goldfish**

by rcm1234567

**Disclaimer:**

The Kim Possible series and all its associated characters etc are copyright Disney.

(Actually I own everything I just can't find the receipts.)

(Only joking, Disney owns it all).

**Authors Notes:**

To use a well worn phrase 'this is my first Fan Fic'.

There are a lot of Kim Possible Fan Fictions where the Doctors Possible seem to accept Kim's romantic entanglements without a murmur.

I wrote this to try and show that maybe they weren't so cool about it every time.

* * *

**Imitating the Action of the Goldfish**

Mrs Dr Possible could be heard saying loudly (loudly but definitely not yelling) from outside "...and don't forget to wash your hands before dinner" as two unguided teenagers blasted through the front door of the Possibles home.

Entering the house behind them Anne Possible continued "I'm going to order Take-Out, does anyone have any preferences?"

"Tex" shouted Jim, "Mex" yelled Tim, as they disappeared into their room.

"That sounds good" said Mr Dr James Possible as he came in carrying a couple of bags, "and I have enough Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks left over from Christmas to pay for it."

"Hikka" called Jim (or Tim).

"Bikka" called Tim (or Jim).

"Boo" called Jim and Tim (or Tim and Jim).

"Hoo-Sha" said James with a smile.

Smiling Anne gave an exaggerated sigh and said "A Bueno Big Bucket it is then."

"When did Kimmie-Cub say when they'd get here?" her husband asked.

"Well, when we dropped them off to see Ron his father said he'd give them all a lift so they should be here in about hour."

"Is Ronald coming to dinner then?" He said with a smile.

She turned and smiled back at him "I suppose he might, I'd better Grande Size that Bucket, but first you take the bags up to their room while I get them some fresh sheets for their bed."

As he walked up the stairs Anne started to follow him up then suddenly stopped.

* * *

Mr Dr James Possible paused there was something wrong, for a moment he didn't know what, then realised it was the sudden silence behind him.

He turned to see his wife opening and closing her mouth as if suddenly struck dumb. Then she whispered "Oh..., oh my" before turning and sitting down on the stairs.

Dropping the bags James hurried back down to his wife "Anne! What's the matter? What's wrong?"

Anne looked up at her husband for a moment then replied faintly "Did you hear what I said?"

The first thing that went through James head was that they were having Take-Out for dinner but an ancient part of his brain, as old as the flight or fight response, frantically clubbed that response over the head.

Instead he said slowly and carefully "You asked me to take the bags to their room...? While you got some sheets for their bed...?"

"Yes" she replied looking up at him "that's what I said."

Puzzled James looked at her "I'm sorry my dear but I don't understand."

Still looking slightly stunned Anne said "I said their room" and seeing he was still puzzled she explained "When did KIMMIE'S room become THEIR room? When did KIMMIE'S bed become THEIR bed?"

James Possible stood there for a moment like his wife before him opening and closing his mouth, then he echoed her exact words "Oh..., oh my" and turned and sat down beside her.

Anne leaned into him and his arm went round her as they both sat there in silence.

* * *

After a few moments James spoke up "I don't know" he said slowly "it seems to have just sneaked up on us."

After another pause Anne said "Does this mean we've accepted that they're really together? That they're really a couple?"

"I don't know" he replied "I know it isn't who either of us would choose for our Kimmie-Cub. They've nothing in common... but... they do seem... happy... whenever I see them together they look... they just look... complete?"

"I know" replied Anne "and Kimmie seems so... relaxed... so... content? She's always been so... so..."

"Obsessively compulsive. An over achieving adrenalin junkie."

Anne stifled a snort of laughter "I would never say that about Kimmie she's a..."

"Obsessively compulsive over achieving adrenalin junkie."

"_Snort"_ "OK Yes". Anne thought for a moment then said "But now she's more relaxed, more than that she's more... more steady... more centred". She tried to explain what she meant. "For instance the other day she got an F on a test."

"Really an F?" he exclaimed.

"Yes dear, but it's 'No Big' as Kimmie would say, she'd been on a Mission and couldn't study for it and her Teacher allowed her a makeup test."

"The thing is she didn't get obsessed with the F, she didn't worry herself silly like she used to, instead she just made sure she studied enough for the make-up test."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes and she got an A."

"Good for her"

"Yes dear but that's not what's important, after all Kimmie always manages to come through in the end. It was the way she did it without stressing out over it that was different."

"I know" said James "Being together does seem to be good for both of them". He paused then added hesitatingly "Somehow they remind me of us when we first got together."

At this they both fell silent again. After a couple of minutes Anne said quietly.

"You mean the way my parents disapproved of us, tried to break us up, but we refused to give in?"

"No dear, that wasn't what I meant, I meant the way we became more than the sum of our parts."

"Yes but still... we haven't been very... supportive... I haven't been very supportive... in fact I've been downright hostile, haven't I?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say hostile."

"No?"

"No! It's just... as I said it's not who I would have chosen for Kimmie and I can't claim to be happy about it but..."

"But?"

"But I was surprised about how... how..."

"Hostile I was."

"No, not hostile, how... unsympathetic you were especially after your parents..."

There was another long pause then Anne said.

"I know, and I know we've always said we'd try to accept whoever our children fell in love with it's just..." Anne paused then continued.

"I... I think I got so used to Kim and Ron being together that I came to think they were destined to be together forever. I was so happy when they started dating it seemed to be coming true and then... then they just drifted apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I think when Kim found someone else I felt... I felt..."

"Betrayed?" said her husband.

"Maybe, no, no that's not it exactly but... but its close. I certainly resented her new 'friendship'."

"You do know Kim and Ron broke up before they got together for the first time?"

Anne sighed "Of course but I think I still blamed them for the disappointment I felt, I know it's not rational and I do know Kimmie's and Ron's 'relationship' was over long before they started 'dating'... but I think I had to blame someone and there was no one else."

There was another even longer pause as they both considered what they had admitted.

"So what do we do now" said James. "As far as I can see there are four options."

"One, continue as we have been and risk alienating Kimmie."

"Two, pretend to accept they're together and surreptitiously try to break them up."

"Three, pretend to accept them and just hope they break up."

"Or four, accept they are together and be supportive and loving parents."

Anne looked at her husband and smiled sadly "I think we both know what the answer has to be" she said.

"Yes" he replied "A rocket trip to the nearest Black Hole."

Anne burst out laughing as her husband took her in his arms and held her.

"Or I suppose we can go with option four" he said with a mock reluctance in his voice.

"Yes" said Anne trying not to laugh "I suppose it will have to be option four."

Just then the phone rang Anne reluctantly wriggled out of James's embrace, walked over and answered it "Good afternoon the Possible Residence... Oh hello dear we were just talking about you... No nothing important we were just wondering when you'd be getting here... OK Dinner will be about ten minutes after you get here... Love to you too... see you then."

"That was Kimmie, she said they'd be here in about twenty minutes, and you'll never guess."

"Ronald's coming as well?"

"How did you guess?"

They both smiled and hugged, Anne pulled back a bit and gave James a quick kiss and said.

"Well I suppose I'd better get that order in."

"And I suppose I'd better get those bags upstairs."

"Remind me to get the sheets for their beds". Anne said as she picked up the phone and dialling the number for Bueno Nacho from memory.

"_Bueno Nacho Delivery Service, may I take your order?"_

"Hello, Ned how are you keeping?"

"_Oh hello Mrs Dr Possible, very well thank you, how are you?"_

"I'm very well thank you Ned. How is it they've got the manager working the Delivery Service phone?"

"_Well, we're a little short staffed today"._

"Oh yes, Digby and Carole are away aren't they?"

"_Yes Dr Possible and Susie's had to leave early."_

"Is she all right, she's due soon isn't she?"

"_Yes, she's fine she just had to go for a check-up."_

"Well give her my best wishes."

"_I will Dr Possible, now would it be your usual order?"_

"Yes please Ned but could you Grande Size it?"

"_Oh are Ronald and Rufus back?"_

Anne smiled "Yes they are, they got in a couple of hours ago."

"_That reminds me I've got to order more Bendy Straws... So that's one Bueno Big Bucket Grande Sized."_

"Please and thank you Ned" Anne said with a smile.

"_And how do you wish to pay for it?"_

"We'll be paying with Bueno Bucks. We have enough left over from Christmas to cover it."

"_From Ronald?"_

"Yes I think he must get his Naco royalties in them."

"_One Bueno Big Bucket Grande Sized, It should be with you in about 30 minutes."_

"Thank you Ned"

"_Thank you Mrs Dr Possible and have a Muy Bueno Day."_

As she hung up the Phone Anne heard her husband coming down the stairs.

"Oh..., oh my"

Her husband looked over with concern on his face only to see his wife grinning at him.

With a relieved grin of his own he asked. "Anne! What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"James, did you hear what I said?"

"No dear, what is it?"

"I think we may be having Take-Out too often."

"What makes you think that dear?"

"Well I know all the Bueno Nacho staff by their first names."

A few moments later the twins came into the room to find their parents rolling about on the floor with laughter.

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

If anyone is wondering about the title it refers to the expression on the Doctors Possible's faces after realising Kimmie's room is now THEIR room.

I've tried to write this so it would fit any type of Kim pairing except Kim/Ron, Kim/Mr Stoppable and Kim/Ned.

I've not seen any of the last two pairings but they're probably out there somewhere. I refuse to accept any responsibility for any that do appear.

5


End file.
